The Worst Treaty
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Perjanjian yang membawa masalah, perjanjian yang menyebabkan tumbuhnya cinta yang tidak seharusnya, dan perjanjian yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, the author is still amateur in writing a summary, so ? just check this out guys ;) WARNING : GS!SEHUN GS!KYUNG (SeKai!KaiHun!Area) Vs (KaiSoo!Area)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!HUN GS!KYUNG DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Kai**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KAISOO ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **FYI guys, maybe you're all must prepare some tissue for this story, bc I make such an angst stories, so ? if you didn't want to crying ? don't you tried to read this stories, but I still amateur in writing and I hope I didn't disappointed my beloved readers in this stories ;))**

 **ENJOY~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di ruangan ini benar-benar menegangkan, seorang namja Tan dan dua orang yoeja cantik yang ada disana sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sampai seorang namja tan membuka suaranya.

"kyungiee…. Kamu bercanda kan baby ?"

"aku tidak bercanda jonginnie aku ingin kau menikahi sehun dan mendapatkan anak darinya."

"T-tapi baby tidak dengan cara seperti ini, aku tahu eomma sangat menginginkan cucu dan calon pewaris keluarga, tapi kita bisa mencoba cara lain bukan ?"

"O-oppa… kyungiee bukan istri yang baik, kyungiee tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."

"T-tapi baby, aku tidak mau menduakan mu aku sangat mencintaimu baby."

"siapa bilang oppa menduakan aku, setelah sehun melahirkan anak untuk kita kau akan menceraikannya dan anak nya menjadi anak kita."

"A-apa ! Kau gila kyung ! bagaimana nanti perasaan sehun-ssi ? kau memisahkan anak dan ibunya."

"Pokoknya itu keputusanku oppa kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku maka aku akan meminta cerai."

"A-apa ?! Fuck ! baiklah lakukan apa mau mu aku mau masuk kamar aku sudah lelah."

Kai meninggalkan istrinya dan seorang yoeja yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala-nya sedari tadi, kai tidak habis fikir dengan istrinya bagaimana bisa dia berfikiran untuk memisahkan ibu dan anaknya

"Kau dengar sehun-ssi, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada suamiku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya, kalau kai dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu aku yakin itu."

"B-baik kyung a-aku berjanji, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membayar ku aku mohon kyung."

"Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan menepati janji-ku dan kau juga harus menepati janjimu."

"Aku berjanji kyung."

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa janji yang mereka lakukan saat itu akan membawa sebuah cerita yang benar-benar menyedihkan diantara mereka bertiga, cerita yang bahkan akan membawa mereka dalam penyesalan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

" **TO BE CONTINUED"**

 **A/N :**

 **Hiii….. ff baru nih, ngemeng" ak kgk tau diri amat yak ? pdahal ff yg lain msh on going tp udah buat yg baru =_= abisnya nih ide udah ad dri lama di otak aku, cma karena aku gk tega bikin sehun menderita jadi ak mikir dua kali buat bkin T_T**

 **Tp viola~~~ akhirnya setelah pemikiran yang matang aku publish nih ff nya tp bru prologue krna ak mau lihat response readers dulu, aku saranin aja buat prepare tissue ya, apalagi klo nnti udah mau pertengahan chapter, aku aja yg nulis baper T_T tpi sebenarnya aku jg nggak yakin sih apa aku bisa bikin readers nangis soalnya aku masih author amateur sih T_T**

 **SO ?**

 **.**

 **WDYT GUYS ?**

 **.**

 **NEXT or DELETE ?**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!HUN GS!KYUNG DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Kai**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KAISOO ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **FYI guys, if this kind of story is not your cup of tea ? just don't read this okay ? sorry for the late update, I've been really busy in rl , and I get a writer's block T_T idk, this chapter is good or not bc I force myself to write this chapter.**

 **HAPPY READING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di ruangan ini benar-benar hening, seorang yoeja yang sedang memakai gaun pernikahan sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang king size sambil menatap pemandangan langit kota seoul, tanpa disadari air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan-nya sudah menetes dari mata indah-nya. Suara dari ruangan di sebelah kamar-nya benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

"Eung…. K-kai sstttt….. pelan-pelan arghhhh….. k-kai."

"Mmmm… lubangmu begitu ketat baby ahhhh….. kau nikmat sayang."

"Eung…. K-kaiii !"

"Aku datang baby eungg…"

"Oh my fucking god kai lubangku terasa penuh."

"Sssttt….. sleep baby."

Hanya itu yang dapat sehun dengar sekarang semua nya terasa hening kembali, kyungsoo sengaja meletakkan sehun disamping kamar nya dan kai mungkin agar sehun bisa mendengar mereka sedang bercinta padahal seharusnya pada hari ini sehun dan kai lah yang bercinta karena ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Ya, sehun dan kai sudah menikah sekarang meskipun hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga Kai saja karena pernikahan kai dan sehun tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, karena kalau sampai rekan bisnis keluarga KIM tahu bisa hancur reputasi KIM corporation.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka mampu mengalihkan perhatian yoeja cantik itu, dan dengan segera menghapus bekas airmata dipipi-nya.

"Apa kau menangis sehun ?"

"Mmm….. a-aku…

"Maafkan aku tapi kai tidak mau melakukan-nya hari ini dia belum siap."

"A-aku tahu kyung melakukan itu dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai pasti akan sulit, dan aku akan menunggu sampai kai-ssi siap." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat malam sehun dan cepatlah ganti gaun itu dengan baju tidur yang lebih nyaman sebelum tidur."

"Terima kasih kyung."

Setelah kyungsoo keluar sehun segera membuka gaun pernikahannya dan mengganti dengan baju piyama yang lebih nyaman, hahh…. Sehun benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini, menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang istri yang tidak boleh diketahui keberadannya, menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintai-nya, dan setelah dia melahirkan seorang anak dia pasti akan segera diceraikan oleh kai, bukan hanya itu dia pasti tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melihat buah hati-nya. Mengingat semua itu membuat mata sehun kembali berkaca-kaca dan tanpa bisa ditahan mata indah itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiksss….. hikssss….. a-aku eomma hunnie merindukanmu... ssemua ini hunnie lakukan hiksss demi hikss eomma hiksss…..

Sehun tertidur dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata dan dengan bibir yang masih bergetar karena menangis.

.

.

.

Mata yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman itu kini terbuka dengan indahnya, seorang yoeja cantik kini sedang mencari remote untuk membuka curtain di ruangan itu agar menampilkan pemandangan kota seoul pada pagi hari yang indah ini.

"Ini sudah pukul 6 pagi, hahhh… hari ini aku juga harus menjenguk eomma."

Yoeja cantik ini segera membersihkan dirinya, setelah itu sehun memakai sweater berwarna baby pink yang kebesaran di tubuhnya serta rok pendek berwarna putih yang meng-exposed kaki jenjang-nya yang putih jangan lupakan make-up tipis yang digunakannya, sehun ? yoeja ini benar-benar kelihatan cantik, cute, dan manis disaat bersamaan.

"Cha…. Sekarang aku akan pergi."

Sehun berjalan dengan tenang menuruni tangga tanpa tahu bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik nya, seorang namja tan yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun, serta seorang yoeja cantik yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang intense.

"Sehun kau mau kemana ?"

"E-eh kyung a-aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit, karena aku hari ini izin untuk tidak berkerja."

"Mmm…. Sehun lebih baik kau makan terlebih dahulu."

"Biarkan saja baby lagipula sehun-ssi pasti sudah terburu-buru ingin pergi benarkan sehun-ssi ?" Kai menatap sehun dengan tatapan mematikan

"A-ah Kai-ssi benar kyung aku harus segera pergi."

"T-tapi seh-

"Mmm…. Saya permisi dulu Kai-ssi dan kyungsoo." Sehun segera membungkukan tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari sana

"Kai ! apa yang kau lakukan ?! kalau kau terus menghindari sehun bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan anak huh ?"

"Baby tenanglah aku hanya…

"Hanya apa hah ? sudahlah ayo cepat makan dan segera pergi ke kantor !"

"Ayolah baby jangan marah okay, aku hanya belum terbiasa dengannya."

"Whatever Kai !" Kyungsoo meneruskan makannya tidak memperdulikan kai yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang memelas

.

.

.

Yoeja cantik ini terus berjalan dengan mata yang senduh, memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. apakah akan seperti ini hidupnya mulai dari sekarang ? dinikahi dan diacuhkan oleh seseorang yang menjadi suaminya ? selama ini sehun selalu memimpikan kehidupan rumah tangga yang romantis dan harmonis, menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya.

TINNN…. !

Klakson mobil tersebut berhasil membangunkan sehun dari lamunannya.

"O-oppa ? apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Kira-kira apa hummm hunnie ? oppa sedang ingin ke kantor tadi tapi saat melihat mu berjalan sendirian seperti ini, oppa jadi mengikutimu."

"O-oppa a-aku hanya se-

"sudahlah hunnie ayo cepat naik biar oppa yang mengantarmu kau ingin pergi ke rumah sakit kan ?"

"T-tapi O-oppa kan ada urusan."

"Sudahlah ayo cepat naik aku berbicara sebagai boss-mu disini hunnie."

"B-baiklah o-oppa."

Sehun menaiki mobil seorang namja tampan itu tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka disudut jalan dengan tangan yang mengepal di stir mobilnya.

"Dasar yoeja murahan pasti dia ingin mencari uang dari laki-laki itu cihhhh….. jadi ini alasan dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Namja itu langsung menancap mobil nya pergi dari sana dengan mata yang menatap tajam jalanan kota seoul itu

"Oh Sehun huh ? aku akan membuatmu menderita menjadi istriku, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kyungsoo baby begitu tega padamu kau tidak lebih dari sekedar yoeja murahan yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang ! cihhh ! menjijikkan !"

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan bernuansa putih dan berbau obat-obatan ini terdapat yoeja parubaya yang sedang berbaring lemah diatas ranjang pesakitan serta terdapat yoeja cantik dan seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sehun yang terus mencoba berbicara pada eomma-nya yang sampai sekarang belum bangun dari koma-nya.

"eomma ? eomma tahu hunnie sangat merindukan eomma, kapan eomma akan bangun hum.. ? noumu bogoshipo~~"

"sudahlah hunnie~~ kau tahu jika eomma-mu melihat dirimu seperti ini dia pasti akan sedih."

"A-aku hikss harus bagaimana hikss oppa hikss…."

"Sssttt….. berhentilah menangis hunnie kau tahu oppa akan selalu ada disisimu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa bilang pada oppa hum ?"

Namja ini menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi yoeja cantik dihadapannya ini dan tanpa sadar mengecup kedua pipi yang sekarang merona merah itu.

"O-oppa…

"Mmm….. ada apa hunnie ?"

"Ke-kenapa oppa sangat baik pada hunnie ?"

"Kau akan tahu cepat atau lambat kenapa oppa sangat baik dan perhatian padamu hunnie baby."

Panggilan baby dari namja yang sekarang telah memeluk sehun ini berhasil membuat sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, apa mungkin dia menyukai sehun ? kalau iya, ini hal yang tidak benar karena sekarang sehun sudah menikah meskipun tidak ada yang tahu bahkan eommanya dan namja ini pun belum tahu masalah ini.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud eomma huh ? aku sudah bilang kan, aku belum siap untuk melakukannya dengan yoeja murahan itu !"

"Eomma tidak mau kau memberi alasan apapun kai, eomma sudah membelikan kau dan sehun tiket untuk berbulan madu."

"Apa eomma sudah gila ! Aku tidak mau ! berada satu kamar dengan seorang wanita murahan seperti dirinya cihhhh… aku tidak akan mau."

"Kai jaga bicaramu hunnie itu bukan wanita murahan, eomma tahu dia itu seperti apa."

"Kalau begitu bisakah eomma beritahu aku siapa namja yang pergi bersama dengannya tadi pagi."

"Eomma tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan kai, dan eomma tidak mau tahu tiket sudah dibeli dan kau akan segera pergi besok bersama hunnie."

"T-tapi eomma apa eomma sudah gila ? kau bahkan belum membicarakan ini dengan yoeja jalang itu."

"Kai jaga bicaramu atau kau akan tahu akibatnya ! masalah hunnie biar eomma yang memberitahunya sekarang berkemas lah jadi besok kalian tinggal pergi saja."

"Tapi eomma apakah eomma tidak memikirkan perasaan kyungsoo ? dia pasti akan sedih kalau tahu aku akan pergi berbulan madu dengan sih oh sehun itu."

"Kai, itu salah dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk keluarga KIM."

"T-Ta-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian kai besok kau akan pergi bersama dengan hunnie ke jepang untuk berbulan madu."

Nyonya KIM tanpa memperdulikan Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan kai yang sekarang hanya bisa merutuki kesialannya.

"O-oppa~~~ hikss… oppa kenapa hiksss eomma mu hiksss…. Begitu jahat padaku ? aku hikss…. Tahu aku tidak bisa menghasilkan anak tapi hikksss…..

"Yaampun baby kau mendengar semuanya hum ? sstttt berhentilah menangis baby meskipun kau tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk keluarga KIM oppa akan tetap mencintaimu."kai mengecup kening istrinya

"Besok oppa akan pergi bukan ? jadi aku akan sendirian di mansion ini ? oppa tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sehun kan ?"

"Tenanglah baby aku akan pergi tapi aku tidak akan menyentuh yoeja murahan itu."

"T-tapi O-opp-

"Sudahlah baby~~ lebih baik malam ini kita habiskan dengan melakukan hal yang produktif karena besok aku akan pergi jadi aku akan sangat merindukanmu, jadi ? ayo kita bercinta."

Kai dengan smirk diwajahnya langsung mengangkat kyunsoo ala bridal style menuju kamarnya dan selanjutnya kalian semua pasti tahu apa yang terjadi bukan.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam mansion keluarga KIM dengan fikiran yang melayang kemana-mana tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Sehunnie ?"

"E-ehh ? nyonya KIM ?"

"Ayolah hunnie jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu panggil aku eomma nde ?"

"Nde ? baiklah nyo- ahh maksudku eomma."

Sehun benar-benar sedikit merasa senang sekarang, melihat Nyonya keluarga besar ini menerima dirinya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik dan lembut tidak seperti anak nya.

"Hunnie ? kau melamun chagi~~"

"E-eh nde eomma, maafkan hunnie." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah chagi~~ sebenarnya ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan ayo duduk dulu sayang."

"B-baik e-eomma."since sehun getting married to kai this is the first time she is smiling so genuinely

"Begini hunnie besok kau akan pergi bersama kai menuju jepang untuk berbulan madu chagi kau mau kan ?"

"T-tapi aku takut kalau Kai-ssi belum siap eomma, eomma tahu kan melakukan itu bersama orang tidak kita cintai pasti akan sulit baginya."

"kamu tenang saja hunnie, itu bisa eomma atur sayangg~~ yang penting hunnie setuju."

"Mmm…. Hunnie pasti setuju eomma, karena tugas hunnie memang untuk memberi penerus bagi keluarga KIM." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya

"Hunnie… jangan sedih eomma janji akan melakukan apapun agar nantinya hunnie tetap bisa bertemu dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga KIM."

"Sudahlahh eomma tidak perlu merasa kasihan pada hunnie okay, hunnie pasti akan melakukan apapun agar tugas hunnie terlaksanakan besok hunnie akan pergi."

Mrs. Kim langsung memeluk sehun dia benar-benar tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati sehun, seharusnya Kai itu menikah dengan yoeja seperti sehun bukan dengan kyungsoo, Mrs KIM juga tahu untuk apa sehun melakukan ini semua kenapa dia rela mengorbankan masa depannya, Mrs KIM sudah tahu semua alasannya, karena itu dia sekarang begitu menyayangi sehun.

" _Eomma akan berusaha semampu eomma untuk menjadi pengganti eomma mu selama dia masih koma hunnie." Batin Mrs. KIM dan mengecup pucuk kepala sehun_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **TO BE CONTINUED"**

 **A/N :**

 **Review ya guys tell me siapa yang excited kaihun mau honeymoon *winkwink untuk chap awal belum terlalu angst ya guys mungkin pas pertengahan chap, SO ? stay tune okay ? ohh iya bisa kasih saran gk yah buat peran kedua cowoknya ? author bingung nih :(**

 **Thanks for reviewers, followers, and favouriters *bighug**

 **Once again, reviewers, followers, and favouriters are so much LOVE :***

 **SO?**

 **.**

 **WDYT GUYS ?**

 **.**

 **REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!HUN GS!KYUNG DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Kai**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KAISOO ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **Sorry for the very very late update I've been really busy these past few days.**

 **ENJOY~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di dalam pesawat ini begitu hening tidak ada satupun dari kedua orang disana yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan lelaki berkulit tan itu terlihat seperti sedang tertidur sedangkan yoeja berkulit putih seputih salju itu hanya memandang kearah luar pesawat memperhatikan awan yang terlihat seperti permen kapas itu rasanya lebih menenangkan daripada harus melihat kearah namja tan disampingnya yang sedari tadi tidak mengindahkan keberadaan sehun.

"Kalau kau berharap aku akan melakukannya maka kau salah besar karena aku belum siap."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan sehun dan ketika sehun melihat kearah namja tan itu dia mendengus dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"A-aku mengerti K-kai."

"Huhh….. kenapa eomma harus memilih kau apa eomma tidak tahu kalau kau itu tidak lebih dari seorang yoeja murahan ? memberikan tubuh dan rahimnya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang ? huh… apa-apaan itu."

Kai yang tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari mulut yoeja pucat itu pun membuka matanya, dan kai terkejut saat melihat sehun meneteskan air matanya sambil melihat kearah jendela pesawat.

" _ **Apa kata-kata ku terlalu kasar ? tapi dia memang yoeja murahan dan apa peduliku jika dia menangis." Inner kai**_

Kai meggelengkan kepala nya dan memejamkan matanya kembali sedangkan sehun ? yoeja itu hanya mampu menahan suara tangisnya meskipun tetes demi tetes airmata tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari matanya.

" _ **A-aku harus kuat ini semua demi eomma." Inner sehun**_

Sehun tidak tahu selama dia menangis Kai yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata kembali membuka matanya dan melihat sehun dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak bisa diartikan entahlah kasihan mungkin ?

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar merasa kagum dengan dengan nyonya besar keluarga KIM bahkan saat sampai dibandara pun semua keperluan sudah disiapkan seorang supir dan mobil yang nantinya akan mengantar mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tokyo dan sebuah kamar hotel juga sudah dipesan sehun berfikir apa nyonya KIM memang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk mempunyai anak ? dan Kai ? laki-laki itu sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengabaikan keberadaan sehun, sehun merasa matanya tiba-tiba terasa pedih lagi dan akan segera mengeluarkan air mata sehun hanya sedih dengan nasibnya yang tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya, namja yang sekarang ada didepannya ini tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya karena dia hanya mencintai kyungsoo dan sehun harus menekan perasaannya agar tidak jatuh cinta pada Kai.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan dengan benar sedari tadi kau hanya menunduk apa kau mau terjatuh dan menyusahkan ku huh ?"

Sehun segera menghapus airmata dan meminta maaf pada Kai, Kai yang mendengarnya pun hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan.

"Siapkan mobil aku ingin pergi ke Ebisu garden place." Kai mematikan teleponnya dan langsung melihat kearah sehun "Dan kau kita akan pergi, segera ganti pakaian mu dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat jangan lupa memakai syal dan sweater karena di ebisu akan sangat dingin belum lagi disini sedang musim dingin."

Sehun menatap kai dengan pandangan takjub karena baru kali ini namja itu berbicara sepanjang itu padanya, dan apa itu tadi kenapa namja ini sangat perhatian padanya dan ebisu ? tempat apa itu ?

"Ya ! kau jangan melamun kau mendengar kata-kataku kan ?"

"I-iya K-kai."

Sesampainya dikamar hotel Kai langsung masuk ke kamar mandi sedangkan sehun yoeja cantik itu sekarang sibuk memilih baju yang hangat untuknya nanti tapi sehun benar benar harus merutuki kebodohannya karena dia sama sekali tidak membawa baju hangat.

 **CEKLEK**

"Mmm…. Kai-ssi A-aku tidak membawa baju hangat ataupun sweater." Sehun berkata sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar yoeja bodoh dan ceroboh mau bagaimana nanti keturunanku huh… apa kau tidak tahu sekarang itu jepang sudah memasuki musim dingin dan ebisu itu memiliki suhu yang dingin aku tidak mau kau sakit dan menyusahkan ku tau !"

"Maafkan aku Kai-ssi aku berjanji tidak akan ceroboh lagi."sehun berusaha menahan air matanya karna dia tidak mau terlihat lemah

"Aishhhh….. sudah pakai saja sweater didalam koperku dan satu lagi angkat kepalamu saat berbicara denganku."

"Baiklah K-kai."

"Aku akan menunggu di lobi segeralah mandi dan berganti baju pakai lah syal mu dan jangan bilang kau lupa juga membawa syalmu."

"A-aku membawanya kau tenang saja." Sehun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya

"Mmm… B-baiklah aku akan menunggu di lobi cepatlah aku tidak suka disuruh menunggu lama."

"Mmm….. Baiklah Kai-ssi."

.

.

.

Sehun melihat Kai sedang duduk sambil memainkan handphone-nya namja itu tidak sadar dengan kehadiran sehun, apa namja itu sedang memberi kabar pada kyungsoo ? huh… itu pasti kai pasti sangat merindukan istrinya itu.

"Mmm….. Kai-ssi."

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sehun dengan balutan sweater putih yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya serta syal yang melilit disekitar lehernya membuatnya kelihatan benar-benar manis dan cantik.

"Kau kelihatan manis dan cantik aku menyukainya."

"E-eh ?"

"Mulai sekarang cukup panggil aku jongin jangan Kai-ssi lagi, jongin adalah nama asliku kau tahu aku benar-benar membencimu tapi aku akan berusaha memperlakukan mu dengan baik mulai sekarang."

"Te-terima kasih kai- maksudku jongin."

"Mmm…. Ayo supirnya sudah diluar kita akan ke Omotesando terlebih dahulu baru kita akan ke ebisu garden place."

Kai menggengam tangan sehun dengan lembut dan menuntunnya kearah mobil, kehangatan tangan kai pada tangannya mengirimkan kehangatan juga pada hatinya sehun takut benar-benar takut dia akan jatuh cinta pada kai jika dia terus memperlakukan sehun seperti ini kai yang ini benar-benar hangat dan perhatian tapi sehun tahu benar-benar tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada namja ini.

" _ **Karena pada akhirnya akulah yang akan tersakiti jika mencintaimu terlalu dalam."**_

.

.

.

"Ternyata dibalik tubuh kurusmu itu kau mempunyai selera makan yang benar-benar besar."

"A-aku…

"Tidak usah canggung lagi denganku mulai sekarang sehun-ah aku meskipun membencimu aku akan berusaha untuk menyukaimu karena tanpa rasa suka aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hubungan intim denganmu aku, aku belum siap."

"A-aku akan membantu dan menunggumu sampai siap jongin."

"Nde, aku tahu dan kita hanya mempunyai waktu selama 2 minggu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain dan aku harap kita bisa melakukannya karena aku ingin segera terlepas dari masalah ini."

"A-aku mengerti jongin-ssi." Sehun menahan air matanya dia mengerti maksud kai untuk segera mengakhiri ini semua karena jika sehun sudah mengandung kai tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan sehun dan setelah anak itu lahir sehun akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya.

"A-aku maafkan aku atas perkataan kasarku padamu aku akan berusaha menjadi suamimu yang sebenarnya selama 2 minggu ini tapi setelah itu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa mu meskipun kita masih terikat apa kau mengerti ?"

"A-aku hikss aku mengerti te-terima kasih kau sudah mau berbaik hati padaku."Sehun menangis dia sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya

"Jangan menangis sehun aku mengerti kau sedih karena harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaimu tapi setelah semua ini berakhir kau akan bebas dan dapat menikah dengan laki-laki yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

" _ **Meskipun dia bukanlah yang pertama bagimu."inner jongin**_

"Nde… aku berterima kasih jongin."

"Ayo…."

kai mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan sehun menariknya pergi dari sana wanita ini masih saja terus menangis tetapi dengan mata yang membengkak dan bibir yang memerah karena terus digigit sehun menjadi terlihat lebih cute dimata kai.

"Sehun-ah~~ Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat tersenyum jadi aku kim kai berjanji selama dua minggu kedepan aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

"neomu gomawo jongin-ah." Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk kai

" _ **Meskipun setelah 2 minggu ini kau akan berubah kembali menjadi kai yang dingin."**_

.

.

.

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik sekarang ?"

"Nde, jongin-ah."

Keheningan mengelilingi pasangan ini hanya deru nafas yang terdengar diantara mereka salju-salju yang turun menambah keindahan di kota Tokyo ini, sehun merasakan tangannya semakin dingin sekarang.

"Apakah kau kedinginan ?"

"Aniyo~~

"Kemarikan tanganmu sehun-ah."

Kai mengambil tangan sehun dan menggenggam tangan yang sudah sedingin es itu dan memasukkan nya kedalam saku mantelnya serta memakaikan satu sarung tangannya pada tangan sehun yang lain, sehun ? jangan ditanya dia sedang memperhatikan kai dengan pipi yang sekarang sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus. Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang aliran darah naik ke wajahnya dan sehun bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah meskipun tidak melihatnya, sehun takut benar-benar takut akan jatuh cinta pada kai.

" _ **Kai itu milik kyungsoo sehun jangan sekali-kali kau mencintainya atau kau yang akan terluka."**_

Kai yang melihat sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya menjadi bingung, apa sehun sakit atau jangan-jangan sehun menangis lagi ?

Kai mengangkat dagu sehun dan terkejut saat melihat pipi yang sekarang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan itu pasti disebabkan oleh udara dingin kan ?

"Mmm.. Jongin-ah boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Ya katakan saja sehun aku tidak akan melarangmu."

"A-aku aku mohon jangan memperlakukan aku dengan baik karena aku-aku tidak mau jatuh cinta padamu aku ini bukan siapa-siapa segera setelah aku melahirkan pewaris untuk keluarga kim aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian aku mohon jangan buat semua menjadi susah untukku aku takut jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."sehun mengatakan dengan nada yang bergetar dan menahan tangis dia hanya bisa menunduk sekarang

"Se-sehun…. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jika berbicara padaku jangan menundukkan kepalamu itu tidak sopan."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan dan saat melihat wajah sehun yang memerah mata yang menahan air mata dan bibir yang membengkak karena terus digigit oleh pemiliknya tanpa sadar kai mendekatkan wajahnya dahi ke dahi hidung ke hidung dan bibir yang hampir menempel pada bibir tipis nan menggoda milik sehun.

"Sehunnnn…..."

Pada akhirnya Kai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sehun ciuman yang lembut dan memabukkan, sehun dengan mata yang membesar melihat kai yang sekarang memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman mereka sehun pun perlahan-lahan ikut memejamkan matanya dan menikmat ciuman mereka yang disaksikan oleh salju-salju yang hampir menutupi jalanan kota tokyo.

" _ **Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai-mu jongin-ah."**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi…. Chingudeul maafkan diri author yang update nya super duper telat apakah ada yang lupa ama jalan ceritanya kekeke…. Dibaca ulang aja ya klo klian lupa wkwk…**

 **Chapter ini pendek ? iya author tahu kok abisnya aku buat ff ini pkek system kebut semalem dan nggak dicheck lgi jd sorry atu klo ada typo dan kependekan**

 **Terima kasih buat yang review, follow, ama favourite ff gaje ini aku sayang kalian smua :***

 **Sehun udah mulai suka tuh ama kai dan angst serta konfliknya akan lebih muncul saat sehun udah hamil nanti so stay tune**

 **Review ya chingu soalnya ak bakal lebih semangat updateklo bnyk yg review ;))**

 **RnR !**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!HUN GS!KYUNG DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Kai**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN! ? KAISOO ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **ENJOY~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunggg jongin-ah~

Lenguhan yeoja cantik yang sekarang ada dihadapan nya ini menyadarkan kai dari apa yang sekarang tengah dilakukannya, namja itu sadar sepenuhnya bahwa apa yang dia lakukan itu salah, kalau kyungsoo mengetahui ini, yeoja berpipi gembul itu pasti akan marah dan menganggap dirinya berkhianat tapi apa ini bisa disebut pengkhianatan ? Kai sekarang tengah mencium istri sah nya jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan ini, Sebenarnya kai tadi seperti melihat kyungsoo didepannya bukan sehun karena itu lah kai lepas kendali dan tidak sengaja mencium sehun.

Kai tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan tengah memukul bagian dadanya, tangan itu milik yeoja cantik yang sekarang tengah diciumnya, tau sehun mungkin sudah kehabisan nafas kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menggaruk tengkuk nya dengan canggung.

"Mmm….. maaf maafkan aku sehun yang tadi itu, lupakan saja karena aku, aku tadi hanya lepas kendali aku terlalu merindukan kyungsoo jadi aku tadi seperti melihat kyungsoo saat melihat mu."

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan kai merasa sangat kecewa, berfikir apa dia tadi ? tentu saja kai mencium nya bukan karena namja itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada sehun, sehun hanyalah orang yang baru dia kenal dan akan segera pergi dari kehidupan kai jadi apalagi yang sehun harapkan ? meskipun sehun sudah tahu tapi yeoja cantik itu tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya, karena sehun sudah mulai menyukai kai.

"Sehun ? sehun-ah ?"

"Ah nde, maap kai aku tadi melamun, dan ya ti-tidak apa-apa kai bukankah itu memang sudah hak kai sebagai suamiku." Sehun tersenyum dengan tulus meskipun hatinya merasa sakit.

"Nde sekali la-

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

"yeobosseyo ?"

"Yak ! bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sekarang ada di Jepang huh ?"

"Aishhhh….. baik baiklah."

Sehun terkejut saat kai dengan tiba-tiba berteriak memang nya siapa yang menelepon kai ? apa itu salah satu kenalan kai di jepang.

"Sehun ?"

"Nde kai ?"

"Aku mendapatkan telepon dari salah satu teman lama ku yang sekarang sedang berada di jepang dia memintaku untuk menemuinya."

"lalu kai ?"

"Jadi sekarang aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu kembali ke hotel."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mu kai ? kau tidak mungkin berjalan kesana dengan berjalan kaki bukan ?"

"Ani… lokasi pertemuan kami berada disekitar sini jadi aku hanya perlu berjalan sebentar sehun, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Nde itu terserah pada kai saja jika pertemuan itu memang penting maka aku tidak apa-apa kembali ke hotel kita, lagipula ini baru hari pertama kita bisa melanjutkan jalan-jalan kita dilain waktu." Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat lembut

"Baiklah apa perlu aku antar kearah parkiran mobil kita sehun ?"

"Ahhhh…. Tidak perlu kai, aku tahu dimana mobil diparkirkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu nde, tidurlah terlebih dahulu jika kau lelah sehun aku juga tidak akan pergi lama." Kai mengelus puncak kepala sehun dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun melihat punggung kai yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dan menghembuskan nafasnya hahhh….. ciuman mereka tadi berhasil membuat pipi sehun memerah kembali hanya dengan mengingatnya, sehun tahu apa yang dirasakannya ini salah dia tidak boleh menyukai apalagi mencintai kai karena pada akhirnya dia yang akan tersakiti tapi sehun tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sehun sudah mulai menyukai namja berkulit tan itu..

.

.

.

"Aishhhh sebenarnya kemana kai ini ? ini sudah jam 10 malam, tapi dia belum pulang juga

Sehun merasa khawatir ini sudah mau jam 10 malam tapi kai belum kembali juga sampai sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan namja tan itu ? kenapa lama sekali ? apa begitu banyak yang namja itu bicarakan dengan teman lamanya,hahhh…. Sehun berfikir mungkin dengan mandi dan diguyur oleh air hangat bisa membantunya merileks kan seluruh beban fikirannya saat ini.

Sehun berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan mulai melepas seluruh bajunya yeoja cantik itu merasa benar-benar fresh sekarang air hangat yang sekarang membersihkan tubuhnya membuat sehun menjadi rileks yeoja cantik itu juga memakai shampoo dan sabun cair yang dipilihkan dan dibawakan oleh ibu kai, sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa yeoja parubaya itu sampai menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi untuk sehun tapi nyonya kim mengatakan bahwa kai sangat menyukai harum dari shampoo dan sabun yang dipilihkannya itu.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

Karena suara air shower yang terlalu berisik sehun tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang kai suaminya sudah memasuki kamar hotel mereka, namja tan itu terlihat kacau sekarang dengan rambut yang acak-acakan juga bau alcohol yang menguar dari mulutnya, namja tan itu pasti sangat banyak meminum alcohol bahkan kai berjalan dengan tidak stabil terkadang namja itu harus terjatuh ke lantai, bau parfume kai juga sudah sangat aneh karena bercampur dengan parfume lain, entahlah mungkin parfume wanita penggoda ? karena kai dan teman lamanya bertemu disalah satu club malam di jepang.

"Kyungie ? Kyungie eodiya ? hahah…..

Kai terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras sekarang terus-terusan menyebut nama kyungsoo istrinya, namja tan itu pasti sangat merindukan istrinya yang sekarang sedang berada di seoul namja itu juga tidak berhenti tertawa.

Sehun yang mendengar suara kai dari luar kamar mandi memepercepat acara bersih-bersihnya karena sehun khawatir mendengar suara kai yang terus-terusan memanggil nama kyungsoo istrinya dengan nada yang terdengar berteriak, yeoja cantik itu langsung mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan memakai bathrobe pink yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

"Kyungie ? Apa itu kau hmmm ?"

kai memperhatikan sehun dengan mata yang tidak focus apalagi sekarang posisi kai sedang mabuk berat namja tan itu mulai berjalan kearah sehun dengan sempoyongan, saat sudah berada didekat sehun tiba-tiba namja berkulit tan itu memeluk tubuh sehun dengan sangat erat, sedangkan sehun ? yeoja cantik itu masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada kai, namun saat mencium bau mulut kai yeoja berkulit seputih susu itu langsung bisa menebak bahwa kai sekarang tengah mabuk berat, belum lagi bau parfume kai yang seperti bercampur dengan bau parfume yeoja membuat sehun bertanya-tanya kemana sebenarnya namja itu, apa kai pergi ke sebuah club malam ?

"Kai ? kau ma-mabuk kai dan ini aku sehun bukan kyungsoo."

"Eungg….. kau benar-benar harum kyungie~ bau rambut dan tubuhmu membuat ku kecanduan baby~ kau benar-benar harum, kau pasti memakai shampoo dan sabun kesukaan oppa bukan ?"

Kai semakin memeluk erat tubuh sehun namja tan itu juga sudah mulai mengendus perpotongan leher sehun, sedangkan yeoja cantik itu merasa hatinya sakit sekarang tidak bisakah kai melihat kalau ini itu dirinya, apa kai sebegitunya merindukan Kyungsoo sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ini sehun ? sehun tau kalau namja tan itu sekarang sedang mabuk tapi sehun tidak bisa menahan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Eung~ apa kau tidak memakai apapun chagi ? Kau Cuma memakai bathrobe bukan ? karena aku bisa merasakan langsung kulitmu dari bathrobe ini."

"Eung~~ kai i-ini a-aku sehun bu-bukan kyungsoo unnie kai."

"sstttt… apa yang kau katakan kyungiee ? bukankah aku sudah bilang jika sedang berdua jangan pernah sekali-kali menyebut nama yeoja itu."

Kai semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher sehun namja itu juga menggigit leher sehun meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di leher yeoja cantik itu.

Sedangkan sehun ? yeoja itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat mendengarkan kai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sebegitu bencinya kah kai pada sehun ?

"Eunggg~ kai-ah~"Sehun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena kai yang sekarang mulai memeras bokong nya dengan tangan yang lain meremas payudara yeoja cantik itu.

"Yahhh sebut namaku baby karena malam ini aku akan membuat mu merasa seperti sedang di surga."

"Eungg~ kai~ hen-hentikan kai-ah~ kau sedang dalam posisi mabuk aku tidak mau kau menyesalinya besok pagi."

Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya dengan kai yang sekarang terus menerus menyentuh setiap lekuk ditubuhnya namja tan itu juga sekarang mulai melepas ikatan bathrobe yang berada di pinggang sehun membiarkannya jatuh dilantai dan mengekspose tubuh putih mulus sehun untuk dilihat oleh namja tan itu.

"Kau benar-benar indah baby." Kai langsung menarik pinggang sehun kearahnya namja tan itu langsung menyerang bibir merah milik sehun, meresapi lembutnya bibir itu bergerak dibawahnya kai juga dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bagian bawah sehun membuat yeoja cantik itu mengerang keenakan.

Kai mengangkat sehun dan yeoja cantik itu dengan reflex mengalungkan tangan putihnya dileher kai, sehun dan kai juga tidak berhenti memaanggut bibir masing-masing seakan tidak puas untuk terus menyesapi bibir masing-masing.

 _ **BRUK**_

Kai membanting tubuh kurus sehun kearah ranjang di hotel, namja tan itu kembali menyerang bibir sehun ciuman namja tan itu juga turun menuju leher sehun menjilat kembali tempat yang tadi telah digigit olehnya, bibir dan lidah namja tan itu juga semakin turun kearah payudara sehun kai mengemut payudara sehun seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu dengan eomma nya.

"Eungg… K-kai-ahh…. Sssttt~~

Sehun menggeram rendah dengan tangan yang meremas rambut kai yeoja cantik itu mencoba menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan menggigit bibirnya, sehingga menyebabkan bibirnya yang sudah memerah menjadi lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seberisik ini saat bercinta baby tapi aku suka itu desahan mu terdengar sangat seksi ?"

"Eungg~~~

Ciuman kai kembali turun kearah perut sehun namja tan itu meniup daerah pusar sehun membuat yeoja yang sekarang berada dibawahnya ini menjadi kegelihan, sehun merasa daerah kewanitaannya sudah sangat lembab dan basah sekarang gahhh…. Yeoja cantik itu membutuhkan junior kai didalam nya sekarang, sehun mencoba memberikan kode kepada kai dengan menarik rambut namja tan itu sehun juga melebarkan kakinya agar kai bisa melihat vaginanya yang sudah becek dan merah berkedut-kedut.

"Baik, baik aku mengerti baby~ kau ini sangat tidak sabaran."

Kai yang melihat sehun dengan posisi yang telanjang bulat dan kaki yang yang dilebarkan serta lubang vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah dan berkedut-kedut meminta untuk dimasuki semakin tidak sabar untuk menikmati lubang hangat dan basah istrinya ini, kai mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya sehingga sekarang namja itu sudah telanjang bulat.

Sehun yang melihat junior kai sudah tegak berdiri membuat pipi nya memerah, sehun tidak tahu kai akan sebesar itu, apakah itu akan muat didalam lubangnya lagipula ini kali pertama dirinya melakukan hubungan seks dengan seseorang dan sehun sering mendengar bahwa pengalaman pertama akan sangat sakit dan akan mengakibatkan keluarnya darah segar dari lubang kewanitaan seorang wanita.

"Ssss…. Pelan-pelan kai…

Sehun meremas bahu kai saat namja tan itu mulai mengarahkan kejantaannya yang sudah mengeras kedalam lubang vagina sehun

"Nde kyungiee tentu saja oppa akan pelan-pelan baby~

Mendengar nama kyungsoo yang keluar dari mulut kai seolah menyadarkan sehun bahwa namja tan itu sedari tadi menganggapnya sebagai kyungsoo mengingat hal itu sehun menitikkan airmatanya, pengalaman pertamanya bercinta harus seperti ini namja yang bersamanya menyebutkan nama orang lain bukan namanya.

"K-kau kenapa baby ? kenapa menangis hmmmm ?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berucap gwenchana pada kai, namja tan itu menghapus airmata sehun dan mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang sehun dan dengan satu kali hentakan kai berhasil membuat daerah kewanitaan sehun mengeluarkan darah.

"ARGHHHH ! KAI ! le-lebih pelan….

"Astaga k-kau berdarah chagi bu-bukankah ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu hmmm ? kenapa kau berdarah kyungie le-lebih baik kita hentikan saja nde."

Sehun yang mendengar nama kyungsoo lagi yang meluncur mulus dari bibir namja tan itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menahan rasa sakit dibagian vaginanya, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai kode bahwa dia tidak ingin ini berhenti.

"K-kau yakin baby ?"

"N-nde k-kai ta-tapi pe-lan pelan…

Kai kembali memasukkan junior nya ke vagina sehun dan yang kali ini berhasil membuat sehun mengerang keenakan, karena kai sudah berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya

"Arggghhh kau sempit kyungiee~

 **Lagi**

"Aku sangat mencintai mu baby."

 **Lagi**

"Kau seperti seorang perawan baby, padahal kita sudah sering melakukan ini."

 **Lagi**

Disetiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir kai membuat sehun lagi, lagi, dan lagi menitikkan airmatanya, ingin rasanya sehun berteriak kalau ini adalah dirinya bukan kyungsoo tapi sehun tidak bisa apalagi diposisi kai yang sekarang tengah mabuk berat, jadi sehun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berlinangan airmata diceruk leher kai.

"Arggggg….

Kai mengeluarkan sperma nya didalam lubang sehun sedangkan yeoja cantik itu merasa mati rasa yang bisa dirasakannya hanyalah rasa sakit dibagian kewanitaannya, sakit dihatinya membuat sehun tidak merasakan kenikmatan sedikitpun hancur sudah impian sehun untuk mendapatkan malam pertama yang romantic dan bersama seseorang yang mencintainya.

"K-kau menangis baby ? a-apa sakit hum ?" Kai mengusap air mata dipipi sehun namja tan itu juga mengecup bibir sehun dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu kyungiee~ terima kasih untuk malam ini hmmm? Good night baby." Kai mengecup dahi sehun bertepatan dengan sehun yang kembali menitikkan air matanya.

Sehun menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis namja itu merasa sedih dan kecewa karena kai bercinta dengannya karena menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah kyungsoo kalau tadi kai tahu bahwa dia adalah sehun apakah namja itu akan mau bercinta denganya ? jawabannya adalah tidak namja tan itu terlalu mencintai kyungsoo tidak mungkin mudah bagi kai untuk tidur dengan yeoja selain istrinya yang berpipi gembul itu.

Bagian kewanitaan sehun juga terasa penuh ini pasti karena sperma kai, namja itu mengeluarkan sperma sangat banyak dan membuat sehun merasa penuh, sehun yakin hanya dengan sekali bercinta dia pasti akan hamil, mungkin dengan seperti ini penderitaan sehun akan cepat berakhir dan yeoja cantik itu tidak harus mencintai kai lebih dalam lagi, rasa perih dibagian kewanitaannya sama seperti perih yang dirasakan sehun dihatinya.

.

.

.

"KAI !"

Sehun terbangun saat mendengar teriakan yang sangat kencang dari arah luar kamar hotel dan saat itu juga sehun menyadari bahwa kai sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya mungkin kai keluar lalu suara teriakan siapa itu ? itu seperti suara kyungsoo ? mungkinkah ?

Sehun yang menyadari tubuhnya masih polos langsung berlari memakai dalamannya lalu memakai sweater kebesaran milik kai yeoja cantik itu berjalan dengan perlahan karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian kewanitaannya, rasa sakit itu juga yang mengingatkan sehun pada kejadian semalam saat mereka bercinta, kai malah menyebut nama kyungsoo bukan malah namanya mengingat kejadian itu hanya membuat hati sehun sakit saja.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA KAI ! Kau baru pergi sehari dari korea dan sudah langsung melakukannya dengan yeoja itu ?"

"Kyungiee dengarkan aku dulu nde aku bahkan tidak tahu ji-

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan ucapan kai lebih lanjut yeoja berpipi gembul itu menerobos masuk kedalam kamar hotel sehun dan kai, saat itulah kyungsoo melihat sehun sudah bangun dengan sweater kebesaran milik kai di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau senang hmm sekarang ? senang karena kai menyentuhmu ? apa kau menggoda suami ku sehun ? dasar wanita penggoda ! dan sekarang kau juga mulai menjadi penguping huh ?"

"A-akuuu…..

 _ **PLAK**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

Hi, bertemu lgi di chapter slanjutnya epep ini :)) jangan marah ama riri krna update yg super duper telat ini slah klian juga ya review kemarin dkit bnget ak sedih liatny jujur aja itu buat mood aku down ak gk mau ngmong pnjang lebar klo chap kli ini review gk lbih dri 20 ak kekny gk bkl lnjutin lg epep ini sorry but not sorry ya soalny ak jg btuh feedback dr klian jd ak hrap klian ngerti :) cpek bnget ama siders T_T

Thanks for reviewers, followers and favouriters nih epep gaje tons of love for you all :*

 **P.S : maap nde klo ad kesalahan dibagian yeoja cantik jd namja cantik soalnya ak suka ak gk teliti mriksany, abisnya ak jg udh kebiasaan ngetik yaoi dn ini GS jd agak susah, aku suka slah buat yeoja cantik jd namja cantik -_- dimaklumin aja yeth**


End file.
